The long-term goal of this research project is to examine the functional importance of putative neurotransmitters in the central nervous system. The immediate objective is to utilize biochemical techniques to characterize the role of the neuronal feedback loop consisting of striatonigral neurons and the role of autoreceptors in the regulation of nigrostriatal dopaminergic neurons in the rat.